Season 2 Minor Characters
This page features all minor characters that made an appearance during the second season of Netflix's 13 Reasons Why. It spotlights characters that essentially received minor roles but were relevant enough in the story to which a page was needed to document their involvement. The characters below are listed in order of episode appearance for your convenience. Please use the Minor Character infobox when adding a new addition to the page. Please click here for the minor characters in the first season and here for minor characters in the third season. Peter Standall |last_appearance= }} Peter Standall is a college student, Bill and Carolyn Standall's son and Alex's older brother. He appears in: * * * The Priest |last_appearance = |image = The Priest.jpg }}The Priest is a minor character who is seen at the church. He discusses Hannah Baker's funeral with Olivia and Andrew Baker and he talks to Clay Jensen, asking him if he is okay because he stays longer than anyone else. Clay says he is okay and then asks if Hannah will go to Hell because of the religious views on suicide. He appears in: * Judge Franklin Purdy |last_appearance = }} Judge Franklin Purdy is a minor character who is the judge in charge of the case of Jessica's alleged sexual assault. He unfortunately gives Bryce three months probation and tells them both to think about their choice, which is unfortunate, because it's obvious that Jessica did not choose to be raped. It's also unfortunate that Bryce doesn't go to jail but gets a very limited probation, however it is also a known harsh reality. As a judge he seems to also put the blame on Jessica, instead of just Bryce for making bad choices, stating that he'd "like to see these two young people, look hard at their lives and their choices". He appears in: * Erica Charles (pictured) |last_appearance = (pictured)}} Erica Charles is a minor character who appears only as a student in the first Polaroid that Clay received. Tyler Down identifies her as one of the people in photo when Clay Jensen asks him who they are. Tommy Shuster (pictured) |last_appearance = (pictured)|title = Tommy Shuster}} Tommy Shuster is a minor character who appears only as a student in the first Polaroid that Clay received. Tyler Down identifies him as one of the people in the photo when Clay Jensen asks him who they are; also adding that he photographed him sometimes. Chad Moore |last_appearance = }} Chad Moore is a friend of Cyrus and Tyler. He attends Liberty High School. Not much is known about him except that he is gay and often seen hanging out with Cyrus and Tyler. Early in Season 2, he dislikes Ryan for being "the worst kind of gay". He takes part in the fight between the jocks and the outcasts in "Bryce and Chloe". Later, he is shown dancing with Ryan at the Spring Fling. He appears in: * * * * * Sarah Carlin |last_appearance = |image = SarahCarlin.png |caption = Sarah in Court, talking about her bullying experience with Hannah, Lindsay and Alicia.}} Sarah Carlin is a teenager who testifies on the side of the school and against the Baker's. She went to high school with Hannah Baker before Hannah went to Liberty High. In "Smile, Bitches", it is revealed that in her high school, Ridgeview High, she was bullied by Hannah Baker, Lindsay Patterson and Alicia Morris. She testifies on the side of the school for the trial. She reveals that they spread around a photo of her which led the entire school to bully and tease her. Olivia Baker, Hannah's Mother desperately pleads with Sarah before she testifies, at her house, for her to not testify. Hannah and the others girls were suspended from Ridgeview High for their part in it but they turned almost everyone at Ridgeview High against her. She appears in: * * Jada |last_appearance = |image = Jada.png |caption = Jada, in court, talking about her sexual assault.}} Jada is a student at Liberty High, she first appears in the background of several episodes through the first and second season and is also seen in the montage of women who tell their stories of sexual assault or sexual harassment in , which is the first time we hear her talk. George Dempsey |last_appearance= }}George Dempsey was Karen Dempsey's husband, and the father of Zach and May Dempsey. He died in the Summer of 2017. The cause of his death is unknown. He appears in: * (flashback) Damon Dawes |last_appearance= }}Damon Dawes is a hurdler at Washington a who has a crush on Jessica Davis. He checked Jessica out a whole afternoon and told her that every time she smiles, he forgets where he is because he gets so caught up in it. They kissed, but Jessica quickly left because of her Dad. He asked if he could get her number as she was walking away. The next day, he keeps texting Michael about Jessica and invites her to his place. He appears in: * Edward Cole |last_appearance= }} Edward Cole is Marcus Cole's father. He is a churchgoing man and participating in the election for the city council. He appears in: * * Dee |last_appearance= }}Dee is a homeless girl who is staying at a homeless shelter where Justin also stayed for a few days. When Justin brings a skater kid to the shelter, the kid makes homophobic comments about friends of Dee who are together. Dee gets someone who works at the shelter to send him away, and Justin goes with him. Dee tells Justin that he can stay, but Justin leaves anyway. She tells Clay and Tony about this and where they might be able to find him. She appears in: * Tamika |last_appearance= }} Tamika is Courtney Crimsen's girlfriend. In Two Girls Kissing, she and Courtney smile at each other at Monet's. In Bye, she is with Courtney at the Spring Fling, where they reveal that they are dating. She is implied to be a student at Liberty High when Jessica sees her name on the inside of a stall in the girl's bathroom in "The First Polaroid". She appears in: * * Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Males